Bon Voyage
|season = 5 |number = 13 |overall = 140 |airdate = January 16, 1956 |production = 5-13 / 140 |imdb = tt0609220 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = James V. Kern |previous = "Staten Island Ferry" |next = "Second Honeymoon" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BicycleSlip.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BonVoyageHelicopter.jpg Bon Voyage was the 140th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 13th episode of season 5 of the series. The episode, was directed by James V. Kern, originally aired on CBS-TV on January 16, 1956. Synopsis After boarding the ocean liner SS Constitution, Lucy goes ashore just one more time to kiss Little Ricky goodbye, and misses the boat. Future Chico and the Man star Jack Albertsonappears as a helicopter dispatcher. This episode inspired the later Desilu series Whirlybirds, with Kenneth Tobey. NOTE: Desi Arnaz claims in several interviews that this the most expensive episode produced! Plot summary It's time for the gang to set sail for Europe! But Lucy just can't resist giving her son one last goodbye kiss. When she tries to get back on the ship, she finds that her skirt is caught in a bicycle. By the time she frees herself, the ship has set off. Lucy has to get on board by being lowered from a helicopter, which stresses her out so much, when she finally is safe on the boat, she faints! Trivia *Lucille Ball was petrified to film the helicopter scenes in this episode. In her early career, she fell off a similar lowering system and broke several vetebrae. But being Lucy, she never mentioned her fear the whole time. The cast and crew didn't find out her fear until right before it was time to film. Lucy was so worked up about doing this scene that she passed out from anxiety about 90 minutes before filming started. *This episode was one of the most expensive things ever done at Desilu. *When Desi is lifted up by the helicopter (by hanging onto Lucy's legs), he accidentally kicked Vivian Vance in the face, which you can see in the episode. Luckily, Vivian turned quickly enough that she didn't get hurt. *Lucy says in this episode that she's never been on a plane before, which is one reason she was scared about riding in the helicopter. So, flying home from Europe in episode #153 must be her first time on an actual airplane. *The reason that the gang goes to Europe by ship is because plugging the S.S. Constitution, a REAL ocean liner, got money for the show's sets, as well as donated boat props. *At the end of the original broadcast, there was a tag scene of Lucy and Desi on the ship. They are seen listening to Desi's new recording of "Forever, Darling," in preparation for their upcoming movie by the same name. The DVD restored this tag scene. *The stunt double used for Lucy in some of the helicopter scenes (when Lucy is supposedly being lowered from the helicopter on the harness) looked SO much like Lucy that even Lucille Ball was shocked to know that it wasn't really her in the final footage! *Writer Bob Carroll was standing next to Vivian Vance in the scene where everyone on the ship is waving goodbye from the deck. *Many ship officials scoffed at this episode, stating that, in real life, it's really against the law to put someone on a ship via a helicopter. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Jack Albertson ... as Helicopter Dispatcher *Kathryn Card ... as Mrs. McGillicuddy *Ken Christy ... as Dock Agent *Frank Gerstle ... as Pilot *Bob Gilbreath ... as Helicopter Pilot *Bennett Green ... as Dock Worker *Joseph and Michael Mayer ... as Little Ricky *Tyler McVey ... as Officer *Elizabeth Patterson ... as Matilda Trumbull Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes